Maelstrom of Earthland
by Diresituation
Summary: Naruto has died taking Madara Uchiha with him ending the Fourth Shinobi War, though even in death Naruto is sent on a new adventure. With Naruto are some of the people he had met during his time in the Elemental Nations, now watch as he joins Fairy Tail and has all sorts of fun with our favorite guild members.


**Alright people I got this idea from reading a few fanfiction about Naruto after the Fourth Shinobi War. I also am planning to drag a few more people along for the ride when Naruto goes to our favorite land of Earthland. Along with that I'm planning to keep all of Naruto's chakra and transformations like Sage Mode, and the Sage of Six Paths mode. I will be keeping the Toad summoning contract when he leaves as well. This is going to be the biggest one I am making so far so bear with me if it takes much longer to update on this. Disclaimer: I don't own, work, sell, or have anything having to do with Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

**Leaving the Elements **

The Fourth Shinobi War was ending as one Naruto Uzumaki the unknown son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and the Red Hot Habanero Kushina Uzumaki was on his final leg against Madara Uchiha the strongest of the Uchiha Clan. Though now the legendary Uchiha was looking worse for wear in his weakened state as was Naruto.

Naruto looked just like his father except for his long maroon red hair that reached to his mid back. He was wearing dark blue long pants, a black sleeveless shirt, black ninja sandals, and strapped to his back was a katana. The blade was as black as night, the grip was also black but had the Uzumaki Clan symbol etched on both sides, and the sheathe was a dark green color with the Senju Clan Symbol etched in the middle.

"This is the end Madara Uchiha, you reign of terror and your plans will end" Naruto said.

"You say that young Uzumaki, though just like your clan failed to survive the coalition destroyed your clan I will make sure that you also fail to kill me" Madara said.

Naruto unsheathed his katana that he name Tensa Zangetsu and stood in a stance as Madara grabbed his Gunbi and also got into a stance as they waited so about two minutes before Naruto took off followed by Madara as the met in the middle and they clashed their weapons against each other.

Naruto then formed a **Rasengan **in his right hand and slammed it into Madara causing the legendary Uchiha to spit out blood and stumble back as Naruto landed a kick to Madara's stomach sending him farther away from the redhead. Naruto was pissed off at the Uchiha for a few reasons.

He caused the Elemental Nations to go to war

Madara caused the death of his secret girlfriend Hinata Hyuga

Madara insulted the Uzumaki Clan

Naruto just hated the bastard plain and simple

"Get the hell up you bastard I'm still not done with you yet" Naruto said.

Madara looked up at the pissed off redhead and glared at him seeing as this lone eighteen year old boy caused all this. So standing up Madara was now wishing that he didn't use up so much chakra when he was spamming so many jutsu when the entire ninja force was going up against him. The reason for this is that his **Sharingan **couldn't activate seeing how low on chakra he was and now it was down to hand to hand or weapons.

Naruto was bleeding from a deep gash on the left side of his stomach that wouldn't stop bleeding, so the Uzumaki knew he wouldn't be walking away from this fight. Naruto limped forward ignoring the pleas to stop moving from some of his friends. Naruto just smiled and coughed up a glob of blood into his left hand and this was going to be his last stand and final attack so he pushed all of his chakra into his sword.

"Like I told you Madara Uchiha this is the end for you, **Getsuga Tensho**" Naruto said.

A massive black outlined by the color red crescent shaped blast was sent screaming at the Uchiha who crossed his arms and was knocked away as his chest exploded as blood was gushing out as he saw Naruto drop to the ground as his final attack ripped his arms to shreds as blood began to poor out as the lack of blood became a problem Naruto slowly closed his eyes.

So Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konohagakure no Sato always claiming that he would be a greater Hokage than even his father was dead killing Madara Uchiha in the process. Though what he left behind was a long living legacy a not only the greatest prankster, loyal friend, new toad sage, Anbu commander who served the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju, and the man that saved the world was forever gone with a peaceful smile on his face.

(Kami's domain)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and saw nothing but white and knew that he died leaving behind all his friends. Then a beautiful woman in a sky blue kimono and had long brown hair that reached down to her lower knees was looking at him.

"Hello young Naruto-kun, I am known as Kami the Goddess of life and creation" Kami said.

"It's an honor to meet you Kami-sama, do you mind if I know why I am here" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-kun, I am going to give you a second chance at life in a new world" Kami said.

"That is very nice of you, though this seems too good to be true" Naruto said.

"I know but, I've seen all your life and I am impressed that you have survived this long" Kami said.

"That was all due to my emotional mask I created" Naruto said.

"Well Naruto-kun, I am going to send you to a land known as Fiore where there are no such things as ninja" Kami said.

"Will I have any memories of my past life when I go there" Naruto asked?

"Yes and I also plan on letting you bring along some people as well" Kami said.

"How many people am I allowed to bring along with me" Naruto asked?

"I will give you four people, though I must warn you that I will reverse all your ages to at least six years old" Kami said.

"Very well I want Mito Uzumaki, my girlfriend Hinata Hyuga, Haku Momochi the Ice Princess, and my former sensei Itachi Uchiha" Naruto said.

Kami snapped her fingers and in bright light four people appeared in front of the redhead. When Hinata opened her eyes she instantly ran toward Naruto and they hugged while Naruto was stroking her hair. Haku was the next who also hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Hinata kissed him on his lips.

Naruto after all this walked up to his former mentor and bowed to him, and then hugged the Uchiha that Naruto saw as an older brother. Itachi just hugged the redhead back and was happy to see his student again.

Mito was the last and she was shocked that someone from her clan was still around even after the end of the Whirlpool Village. So she walked up to Naruto and looked at him seeing that he was indeed an Uzumaki and smiled at the last male Uzumaki.

"Now then, in a few moments I shall grant you all magical powers and then will revert your age" Kami said.

In a blinding light the five ninja felt new powers rush into their bodies and then they soon felt their bodies getting smaller and smaller until Kami looked like a giant. Naruto looked the same with his hair being much shorter, Itachi looked the same as he did, Hinata just had shorter hair, Haku had shorter hair, and Mito had pale skin, emerald green eyes, and long maroon hair that went down to her upper neck.

"Now then Naruto-kun I have granted you **Heavenly Body and Darkness magic, **Itachi-kun I have granted you **Inferno magic, **Hinata-chan I have granted you **Water Dragon Slayer magic, **Haku-chan I have granted you **Ice Dragon Slayer magic, **and finally you Mito-chan I have granted you **Wind Dragon Slayer magic**" Kami said.

"So Kami-sama, what do you plan on doing with us now" Haku asked?

"Well now I plan on sending you to Earthland so you five can live out the rest of your lives" Kami said.

"May I ask something Kami-sama" Mito asked?

"Why, yes you can young lady" Kami said.

"When you drop us off, were do you plan on doing that" Mito asked?

"I plan on dropping you five off in a small town so you five can train in your new powers" Kami said.

"So anything else that you want to tell us before we shove off" Itachi asked?

"Yes that in this world you are not allowed to kill anyone and that seeing as how you and Naruto-kun gained a small fan base I hope you find some scary girlfriends to keep them at bay" Kami said.

Hearing this both Itachi and Naruto slumped their heads down while anime tears began flow as a small rain cloud showed up. Hearing this the females began to grit their teeth and clenching their fists seeing how they wanted nothing more than to end those things they call females.

"Also Itachi-kun, I have granted you the **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **so you need not worry about losing your eyesight" Kami said.

"Kami-sama, how can that be no body other than Shisui, had the **Mangekyo **at the time" Itachi said.

"That is where you are wrong Itachi-kun, for you see your mother Mikoto Uchiha also had the **Mangekyo **even before you awoke your own **Sharingan**" Kami said.

"But how can that be, she never showed me or Sasuke-kun" Itachi said.

"If I would guess Itachi-sensei I would have to say it was because of your father Fugaku. I kept on telling you he had very bad emotions leaking off of him and something would happen. So if I was forced to marry a man who had plans on betraying my own home I really wouldn't show off my real eyes" Naruto said.

"Young Naruto-kun is right about that, so now on to further standing in four years you five will join a guild call Fairy Tail" Kami said.

"Do Fairies even have tails Kami-sama" Mito asked?

Naruto and Itachi looked at the legendary Kunoichi and couldn't help it anymore and laughed so hard they began to hold their sides. Mito looked at the two boys and buffed her cheeks and pouted causing Hinata and Haku to look at her and sweat drop. Kami was looking at the five and couldn't help but smile at them seeing the five children, getting along together even if just a tad.

"Well then young ones I do indeed hope you enjoy your new lives in Earthland" Kami said.

"Thank you Kami-sama for allowing me to bring others into this brand new life that you have given me" Naruto said.

"No problem at all Naruto-kun, just make sure that you make some friends alright" Kami said.

"Sure thing, if anything that won't be a problem at all" Naruto said.

Soon a portal opened above the five children and an unknown force dragged them forward and swallowed them up. Kami looked at two people in the afterlife and smiled at them and they in turn smiled at the Goddess.

"Don't worry about him he'll do just fine" Kami said.

"I know but still parents do have a right to worry" a blond haired man said.

"Yeah, but still I'm a bit shocked that he wanted Mito-sama and not someone else" a redheaded woman said.

"Will you calm down Minato-kun, Kushina-chan your son is going to be in the right hands I promise you that" Kami said.

"Still what else did you do when that flash of light swallowed them up when you granted those five their new powers" Minato asked?

"Well I could tell you but that would spoil the surprise that I have planned for a certain someone" Kami said.

"Though I have to say the land of Earthland does sound fin" Kushina said.

"Sorry Kushina-chan but you aren't allowed to follow even if you are his mother" Kami said.

"I know that, but a mother can dream can't she" Kushina said.

"Yes she can, though I think Naruto-kun is going to be a bit mad at me" Kami said.

"Why would that be" Minato asked?

"Because I kept his sword here so I can grant it to another person when the time comes" Kami said.

"_Yeah he would be pissed, if Naruto is anything like his mother then he'll fly into unstoppable rage" Minato thought._

"Well that is going to come back and bite you in the ass one day" Kushina said.

"I know that one Kushina-chan, but it needed to be done" Kami said.

"Why is it your right to separate a blade from its wielder" Kushina asked?

"Because this blade is the very last Uzumaki blade left and I will not allow it to be lost forever beyond our grasp" Kami said.

"Still Naruto-kun is going to be pissed if you ever see him again" Kushina said.

(Earthland)

The five children fell out of the sky all screaming as they all landed on the ground panting from the ride of their lives. Naruto stood up and went to grab his sword and noticed that it wasn't there anymore and he knew who had.

"DAMN YOU KAMI-SAMA, IT TOOK ME THREE AND A HALF FUCKING YEARS TO MASTER THAT SWORD" Naruto yelled!

The yell woke up everyone else as they now all looked around and spotted trees as far as the could tell and that the town was about a few feet away. So Naruto and his friends took off to the town to get some things that they would need with Naruto reaching into his pocket and felt a lot of money in it. Both Naruto and Itachi transformed into their adult version of themselves and grabbed their Anbu masks. Naruto's being an Ookami mask, while Itachi dawn his old Crow mask that he used to wear back in Konohagakure.

"_I never thought I would ever have to put this on again" both men thought._

Meanwhile the girls of the group made a small circle as Hinata, Haku, and Mito began to glare at one another as they all wanted a piece of Naruto to themselves.

"Alright Hinata-chan, it's unfair to let you have Naruto-kun all to yourself" Haku said.

"Why can't I, if you haven't forgotten that I am his girlfriend" Hinata said.

"Though that was only in the Elemental Nations, here in Earthland he is fair game" Mito said.

"I'm the closest to his heart and his soul" Hinata said.

"I was the one that taught him the importance of protecting your precious people" Haku said.

"He's an Uzumaki so who better than see him for what he is" Mito said.

The glaring contest continued for about thirty minutes as the noticed Naruto and Itachi had returned with enough stuff to last them about six years. They also noticed that Naruto was holding on to another katana bit not the one he used in the Elemental Nations. This Katana had a blood red blade, the grip was black with a silver dragon going down on both sides and the sheathe was black with a crimson red dragon in the middle.

"Well people we have returned bearing stuff" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun why do you have another sword with you" Hinata asked?

"Because Hinata-chan it took me three and half years to master Kenjutsu and even if we are in a new land doesn't mean I'm going to stop now" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, what kind of Kenjutsu do you use" Mito asked?

"I use **Ten no ryu **it was developed after your death Mito-chan" Naruto said.

"**Heavenly Dragon **that sounds like it's very powerful" Mito said.

"Indeed it is, but you must be very careful on who you chose to pass down the style to" Naruto said.

"So Naruto-kun, what are you going to name your katana this time" Haku asked?

"You know I have no idea, though it will come to me sooner or later" Naruto said.

Soon the five children looked at the sky and noticed that the sun was setting and the decided to go to sleep. Naruto was in a crimson sleeping bag with Hinata resting her head on his chest while Haku and Mito snuck in and wrapped their arms around Naruto's arms and falling asleep. Itachi was in a sky blue sleeping bad and was looking at his student and cracked a smile at seeing Naruto's luck with the ladies.

(Three weeks later)

We now find the three former ninja training in the forest on getting their abilities back to snuff as well as developing their chakra. Though thanks to Naruto and his ability to create gravity seals it made life so much easier on the chakra. Though when Mito, Itachi, and Haku all asked him if he could place weights on their bodies the young redhead smiled and did his very best.

We now find Naruto fighting a **Kage Bunshin **while having his **Heavenly Body and Darkness magic **in use. Also add to the fact that he placed gravity seals on his arms that weighed about two hundred pounds each, and on his legs that weighed about two hundred and fifty pounds each.

Itachi was fighting a **Mizu Bunshin, **with their **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **flaring and locked in a deadly Taijutsu fight.

Mito was training against a **Kage Bunshin **for her magic and she was also learning Bo- jutsu. One time when Mito walked into town she spotted a very nice collapsible Bo-staff that she fell in love with at first sight.

Hinata and Haku sparing with one another with their Taijutsu and their magic. Though for these two it felt like it meant something else as they both had feelings for Naruto and they wouldn't leave.

Though it didn't help that Mito fell for Naruto at first sight when she got a good look into him and that made the two somewhat jealous as Hinata knew this always happened whenever Naruto was away from Konohagakure.

Soon the sun began to set as the children all began to get tired and all turned in for the night so they could rest and get their strength back so that they wouldn't suck when it came to train. This was something that they all thought as they all closed their eyes and drifted off into a blissful sleep.

**There you go people now then I have to now but before I do here is the pairing I'm going to give Naruto and Itachi.**

**Naruto pairing: Itachi pairing:  
Hinata Erza  
Haku Lucy  
Mito Cana  
Mirajane  
Kagura **


End file.
